


Never Saying Goodbye

by LeeMorrigan



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic challenge from Tumblr, Five is feisty, Four is a teddy bear, Near Death Experience, One had reasons for his rules, One has to listen to Four and Five when Five might be dying, Queen reference, Seven is out with an injury, Three has the flu, Two is DONE, a hyper active teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: When a mission comes up and two members are on Injured Reserve, the remaining four must undertake the mission without their sniper or former hitman. What happens when another group tries to take out the Target before the Ghosts can do their job, leaving one member trapped in some rubble trying to talk One into following his, "Anyone who falls behind is left behind" rule from the pre-Blaine|Seven days? How far will the other three go to save their fallen comrade?
Relationships: Five | Amelia & One (6 Underground), Five | Amelia/Four | Billy (6 Underground), Four | Billy & One (6 Underground), One(6 Underground) & Two | Camillie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Never Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Someone basically is inside of an elevator when a building collapses, and this person is trapped by some debris and is also in the total darkness. They will remember it, but I don't have you in there with them. Also, listening to people on the radio who one thinks they are dying and the other is trying to demand the former hold on till they can be rescued. Minor swearing (it's a Ryan Reynolds movie, afterall) and some heavy kissing & angst but no sex.
> 
> Based on a prompt from BILLYTHESKYWALKER on Tumblr for a Four|Billy-centric writing challenge.

One walked in, ready for the meeting to explain the exact plan, now that a couple wrenches had been thrown in. He chugged the last of his black coffee before addressing the team. What there was of it.

“Listen up, thanks to germs and asshole ambulance drivers, we’re down two members, so it’ll just be the four of us.”

Two and Five exchanged a look while Four slowly spun in his chair. One glared at all of them collectively, as if they had been somehow in cahoots over Three’s violent flu or Seven being in an accident.

“How is Three?”, Four asked.

“A big baby.”, Two groused.

Five decided to try to defend the guy. He was pretty sick, after all.

“He’ll live, but it isn’t pleasant. He can’t even keep water down at the moment.”

“We should get him a cool room.”, Four offered.

Two arched a blonde eyebrow at the younger man. He looked confused by her reaction.

“Works wonders. You get real sick, you exile yourself to a cold room and wrap up in lots of blankets. Kills the fever in record time.”

Five tilted her head back and forth, weighing the pros and cons.

“If you all are done playing doctor,”, One said with enough inuendo in his voice to let them know he was Done, “could we get back to planning the MISSION?”

Two rolled her eyes.

“We go in, Five waits in the lobby in case we need the back entrance blocked, Four’s on the roof across the street to be Eagle Eyes and to cover our escape- if need be. You and I get Ivar and get him to the car that will be on the side street. We take him to the drop-off point and hand him off to his enemies at Mossad and let his sister’s husband take over with her operating him from behind the scenes. We get it. Another coup d’état.”

“Practically our stock’n trade, lately.”, Four added with a cheeky, wide grin.

One gave them a Look. Four wanted to chuckle at their boss. The man clearly needed more fiber in his diet. Or less caffeine.

“Alright, fine. We’re out at 9 tomorrow. See you then.”

They watched as One exited, looking grumpier than usual. Two let out a sigh.

“Can I just knock Javier out until the fever passes? You’ve got medication for that, right?”, she asked Five.

“I mean, technically I do, but I wouldn’t give it to him for several reasons. Not the least of which is that nothing brings down his fevers and if someone isn’t here to monitor his temperature, I can’t leave him unconscious. And Seven is in too bad a shape to risk getting him sick.”

Two sighed, then muttered something in French as she walked off. Four waited a beat before asking.

“How badly do you think she’ll beat him if she gets sick?”

“I don’t even want to know.”

He nodded, then went back to the card trick he had been trying to learn for a week now. Seven was teaching him before the accident. Five watched, a bit transfixed. She was feeling a bit run-down after caring for Three and Seven the last two days, now with Two feeling murderous and One right behind her, she had never been more glad of having Four around. He was the only thing keeping her sane at present.

“See something you like?”, Four teased with sparkling peridot eyes.

“Maybe.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her a little, earning a laugh. It wasn’t that he was not-flirting, so much as he was working more for a laugh than to turn her on. His teasing wasn’t quite as silly when his intent was to be sexy.

“You going to be alright on this one?”, he asked, a bit more serious.

“I think so.”

Rising from his spinny-chair, Four came into Five’s personal space. One hand went on either side of her hips, his hands resting on the counter behind her and his eyes leveled slightly below hers as he slouched before her. Clearly, he was taking advantage of the puppy-dog-face effect this position lent him.

“Mia?”

“I promise, I’m fine.”

“You’d tell me if you were feeling under the weather or just too-tired, right?”

She nodded. He smiled, then leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. Bumping the tip of his nose against hers, he smiled brightly before standing straight.

“Well, we’ve got a few hours. Cartoons and grub on the sofa?”

Five let him tug her to stand up straight in front of him.

“Sure.”

“Brilliant.”

They headed back to the trailer that amounted to Billy’s home. Amelia kind of loved it. Each of them had taken time to make their individual trailers feel homier, adding personal touches such as the guitar and some old movie posters for Javier, pictures of art and novels in French for Camille, football gear and murder mysteries in Blaine’s, a keyboard and photos of her favorite places for Amelia, and stacks of DVDs with a large TV and video games for Billy. One mostly just had a comfortable place for Wally.

Billy made up some quick nachos for them while she mixed up some drinks. Nothing too strong, since they had an early flight tomorrow. He queued up an old black and white film that Javier had recommended about a murder on a train, then settled onto his low, over-stuffed futon. She easily slid into place beside him, using Billy’s shoulder as a lean-to while she munched on her food.

“I think the butler-guy did it.”, she guessed.

“Nah. Totally the dowager.”

“We’re both wrong.”

“Most likely.”

They watched a while longer, finishing off their food just as night was settling in. When the killer was revealed and the movie over, neither of them got up. Amelia was far too comfortable. At work, Billy near vibrated with energy, yet when he was enjoying downtime with her after a long day, he was perfectly content being still with her. She would never tire of seeing the different sides of him.

“What has you so quiet?”

She smiled at his question.

“Just thinking.”

“Been doing a lot of that lately. You plotting how to go back to your old life?”

She could hear it in his voice, even if he would never admit it. Billy worried she, Blaine, or Javier would grow tired of this life and want to go home. That they weren’t committed to this life, for life. If Three left, Two would probably go with him. Without them, Blaine might also leave, and the remaining members would not be enough to make it work. One would either get a new team or dissolve this one, which would put Four back on the street, stealing to survive with all the ties that kept him vaguely sane, all cut when he joined the Ghosts.

“I wouldn’t ever go back there. I dealt with the crap too long and have been enjoying the lack of it for long enough that I couldn’t ever go back.”

Leaning down, as Billy’s head lay in her lap, she bumped the tip of her nose against his.

“Besides, who would watch old movies with me and drag me rock climbing in the dessert, if I went back?”

“True.”

She sat back up, letting out a long breath.

“I get to make a difference here. I like what we get done. I like that what we do matters, even if we don’t.”

“You matter.”

She glanced down, seeing his earnest expression. His words may have just tumbled out, but that didn’t mean they were thoughtless or hollow. Billy spoke his mind and tended to be pretty open about his emotions. Amelia appreciated that about him. He wasn’t embarrassed about his feelings.

“Thanks, but that’s not what I meant.”

“Well, still stands. You matter to me.”

His words warmed her like a heated blanket on a cold night.

“Besides, if someone leaves this team, it’ll be you. When you get bored and One doesn’t offer you enough challenges.”

Billy sat up so fast he almost knocked against her jaw. Kneeling next to her on the futon, he fixed her with the most serious look she had seen on his face since they dropped Rovach out of the helicopter.

“I ain’t never leaving, Amelia.”

“Hey, hey, I was just teasing.”, she tried to reassure him, rubbing a hand up and down his left arm.

His bright eyes searched her face for something. Then he was suddenly crushing his lips to hers in a powerful, desperate kiss, his roughened fingers tangling in her hair. Mia smiled into the kiss, leaning into him and letting her hands move to his hips.

“Mia,” he panted as he came up for air, “I am never saying goodbye to you. Never.”

She smiled up at him, loving how flushed he got when they kissed. Pasty Englishman.

“Who said I was going to let you?”

He looked, then smiled open-mouthed as he realized she was in a teasing mood. The thief needed no further permission and launched into the next stolen kiss.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

“Five?”

“Five?”, One tried again.

“Five, what’s your 20?”

Nothing.

“Alright, Two get the Target out of here. Four, do you have eyes on Five?”

“No. Lost her when the building collapsed! Where are you?”

“Three streets over, by the hotel. You?”

He could hear Four panting and banging about as the younger man ran. Two jumped in to report she had the Target secured. That left Five.

“Five?”, he tried again.

He ran, trying to get back to the building. They had gotten bad intel. There were twice as many guards in the building and, of course, someone else had a similar idea to them and had horned in. The Ghosts had walked in seconds before this other team landed on the scene, guns blazing. During the ensuing three-way fight, someone had thrown a grenade and it landed in the wrong place. Seconds later, one corner of the building was collapsing.

Two had managed to slide through a window with one hand on their Target and her other on a gun, firing behind her to keep anyone from the other team from following her. One had tumbled out a different window to land two stories below, after much bumping and rolling across patios and car rooves. He had felt like a poor parkour attempt gone bad. Four, meanwhile, had been screaming at them over the radio about which directions the cops and army were coming from. No one had heard Five.

“The army is on the scene, One. They are digging out people and discarding them when they aren’t Bossman.”

“Hold on. If Five pops up, get her out of there. Otherwise, wait for me.”

One ran, at top speed for himself, trying to get to the scene as quickly as possible. Thanks to Seven’s actions a year ago, they nolonger left people behind. One had never liked his rule yet there had been a reason for making and enforcing it. Right now, Two was vulnerable – alone with their Target to guard and keep him from getting away. Four was busy watching from a roof for signs of life, instead of having Two’s back, and One was heading back into the center of attention and danger in the slim hope of recovering their lost teammate.

“One?”, a tired rasp sounded in his earpiece.

“Five?”

“Yeah.”, she panted.

“Five, where are you?”, One asked.

“Stuck. Elevator. Did we get the Target?”

“Yeah.”

One didn’t like the sound of her voice. Finality. Tired. Pained. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

“Two?”

“She’s safe. Has the Target.”

“Good. Four?”

“Roof across from you.”

“Get out of here, One. Finish the mission.”

“NO!”, Four interjected.

One added, “We’re coming for you, Five. Rear or side elevator?”

“No, can’t. Trapped. Get out of here, One.”

“No. No, Five, we got rid of that rule. We don’t leave people behind. Seven will break his cast and drag his ass down here, if we leave you behind.”

“Can’t get to me. Get Four and get out of here, One.”

“No! NO! We are coming for you. Don’t argue!”, Four demanded.

One couldn’t tell exactly what the other man was doing, from the noises on the radio, but his voice had been clear. He was losing his mind. Another rule broken. No attachments.

“Four, stay where you are. I’ll get here.”

“No.”

Five’s voice was so quiet. One didn’t like it.

“No, we are NOT leaving you.”, Four argued.

One moved, navigating the busy streets, full of people screaming and running the opposite direction as tried to claw his way to his teammates. The whole time, he listened to Four’s impassioned pleas and One’s resolute commands. He wasn’t sure which one was more gut-wrenching.

“Five, you keep fighting! You hear me? You fuckin’ fight!”

“One, get him out of here. Please?”

Her words were barely more than a whisper at this point. He didn’t like it one bit. Five was feisty. The defeated, tired tone was not right coming from her.

“Come on, Five. Listen to Four. We’re comin’ for ya.”

~^~^~^~^~^~

Five felt as if her entire body hurt. Her lungs burned. Her eyes scratched. Her limbs felt like lead. At least she was able to move. _Wait_, she thought. She could move. She wasn’t trapped in the elevator with some weird, heavy thing trapping her in the dark.

She was aware of something else new. A warmth holding her hand firmly but not crushing her. Not like whatever that was that had landed on her leg. Then there was a sound. Amelia tried to concentrate on it. A voice.

“Mi?”, softly.

“I think she’s waking up!”

The same voice. Shouting. Billy.

“Mi? Mia?”

“Billy.”, she answered with a raspy voice she didn’t recognize.

She felt his lips on her cheek, her forehead, and then her hand. He was still holding that hand in both of his.

“What happened? I… told you to leave?”

Belatedly, she realized she was in a moving vehicle. It wasn’t a plane, like they planned. She was pretty sure it wasn’t a car.

“One helped me dig you out. The army guys were too worried about a different area, they hardly noticed us.”

It started to come back to her, in flashes. The darkness, her leg feeling sore. The sounds above as men scrambled for their leader and people screamed outside. Then, a new sound. Four calling her on the radio as something moved above her, causing dust and small pebbles to fall.

“Mia!”, she had heard him screaming. One had growled about names. She heard them, when they reached the roof of the elevator car. There was a metal-groaning then One yelling a little. She hadn’t been able to hear Billy.

“Mi?”

Looking up, she saw peridot eyes looking back at her, red-rimmed and puffy. So unlike the bright, eager eyes she was accustomed to finding. She reached with her free hand to wipe a damp patch away from the corner of one eye. It wasn’t right, seeing him cry. Billy was too happy and excited for crying and looking… broken.

“I told you to leave me.”, she whispered with a hoarse throat.

Whispering felt better than when she tried to speak with her full voice. Smoke was a bitch.

“You did.”, Billy said in a near growl.

Leaning closer, their noses almost touching, Billy shook his head. Fresh tears spilled from his abused tear ducts.

“It was a goodbye, I had made my peace with it Billy.”

“And I ain’t never, NEVER sayin’ goodbye. Alright? Never. Not to you, Mi.”

With a quick motion, he kissed her forehead, his body as close as he dared with her injuries. Amelia reached, clenching a fistful of his shirt in her fingers, anchoring him to her.

“Billy?”

She felt him smile against her skin.

“We’re not on a plane?”

“Train, babe.”

“Train?”

“Yeah. Two handed off Ivar and One found us a train. He hurt his hand digging you out, so he couldn’t fly. Two suggested a train, said they don’t check IDs like they do flying and we could take it easy for a bit. Blaine joked that she just didn’t want to have to take care of Javier.”

Amelia chuckled, despite the soreness in her throat. That sounded so like them.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Water?”

He moved away from her, though only for a moment. In the next, he was guiding a bending straw to her lips. She sucked down enough to soothe her throat and ease her strong desire for liquid. She stopped drinking, waving to tell Billy she was done. He removed the glass and was back at her side in a breath.

“Anything else? Pillows, maybe a banana?”

She smiled, always amused at how the name of her favorite fruit, sounded with his accent. He was aware of it too, the nerd.

“Netflix and chill?”

She heard him bark out a laugh. He held one of her hands, his thumb rubbing across the back of it gently.

“How about beautiful scenery and a cuddle?”

She smiled, rolling over to face the window.

“I could live with that.”

“Good.”

She felt him settle behind her, his one arm gently resting over her hip. He never rested his arm over her lower abdomen or ribcage, saying he worried he would make it harder for her to breathe. And as sore as she was currently, she was all the more grateful for his thoughtfulness.

“Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve got you, Mia. Always.”

She scooted a bit backward, into his warmth. His nose pressed into her hair a bit as he got comfortable behind her. This was Happiness, she was sure of it. The contentment she never hoped to have, let alone share with someone else. Some might say she had died and gone to Heaven. Amelia would say she had to leave her life behind to find what made her heart beat.

Letting her eyes drift closed, Amelia smiled. Her team were all alive, their mission a success, and they were going back to the graveyard. Her last thought, before she fell to sleep in Billy’s warm embrace, was that she was finally _home_.


End file.
